


番茄

by Rr72hrs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 無差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rr72hrs/pseuds/Rr72hrs
Summary: 無差*校園背景
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	番茄

走廊上，楊博堯看著迎面而來的陳韋丞，猶豫著要不要打招呼。他們很熟嗎？算是吧，就是很好的學長學弟關係。  
糟糕，對上眼了。  
楊博堯最後還是決定別過頭裝作沒看到對方，這一行為卻正被陳韋丞看見，他剛舉起的手緩緩地放下，最後放進口袋裡。  
兩個人就這麼擦身而過，進入了不同年級的建築。

三年級的教室在學校西側二樓，二年級則是北側二樓，楊博堯偶爾會在走廊的交點上碰見陳韋丞，他們也會互相打招呼或點點頭，但今天是楊博堯第一次“選擇”無視陳韋丞。原因是他終於注意到自己的感情了——對小學弟的喜歡。

第一次相遇，楊博堯印象很深刻，陳韋丞也是。  
楊博堯是負責照顧番茄園的其中一員，觀察果物的生長狀態並將其記錄下來，如果能促進生長更好，於是學生們的一系列實驗就產生了。大家都爭先恐後地想對番茄下手，畢竟要是成品長得好、味道鮮甜，校長可是會頒發獎金以感謝學生對學界的貢獻。  
楊博堯不缺錢啦，他只是曾聽別人說過，音樂也能影響蔬果的生長，於是他決定拉琴給番茄聽，至少這是他擅長的事。每天放學，楊博堯都會準時到較少人光臨的南側番茄園，也就是生長較差那一批的所在地。  
曲目的話，通常會選擇較輕快的舞曲，比如貝多芬的G大調小步舞曲。  
總不能拉春之祭給番茄們聽吧，會死光的。

日復一日，澆水、日照、施肥和演奏。  
這天放學，楊博堯一樣來到番茄園，和往常一樣演奏給番茄聽。  
不過這次他沒有拉完整首曲子，他看著眼前只長葉子不開花的番茄苗，無奈地嘆口氣。的確，他不是為了獎金，但努力了好幾個月，番茄依舊不給自己面子。  
楊博堯收好琴，開始和番茄大眼瞪小眼，還對它說話問問題。  
「喂，番茄。」  
「你們到底是水果還是蔬菜啊？」他拿出從家裡帶來的小番茄，當著番茄苗的面吃下。  
楊博堯啊你可真殘忍，如果番茄能說話一定會這麼說。  
「應該是蔬菜吧⋯⋯」他喃喃自語道。

「是水果喔。」  
番茄回答了⋯⋯番茄回答了！  
沒有意料到會有回應的楊博堯被嚇倒在地，手上拿著的小番茄散落一地，他甚至被自己嘴裡的番茄碎塊給嗆到。大概是現世報吧，番茄妖精出來詛咒我了。  
正當楊博堯還在因為嗆到而在咳嗽時，草叢後走出了一個學生。  
「抱歉，我沒想要嚇你⋯⋯」學生有些不好意思抓頭髮，他伸出手將楊博堯拉起，還幫忙撿起了地上的小番茄。  
楊博堯瞥了下學生的胸前，學號比自己還後面，是學弟啊，名字叫做陳韋丞。  
陳韋丞也同樣看了下對方的制服，楊博堯學長⋯⋯

像是想起什麼一樣，楊博堯突然紅了臉。  
在和番茄對話前，他即興創作了一首曲子，呃，歌才對。

番茄的T是TOMATO的T 喔  
番茄的O是TOMATO的O 耶  
番茄的M是TOMATO的M 嗯  
番茄的A是TOMATO的A skr 

陳韋丞是什麼時候在草叢後的？在他拉小提琴的時候？還是和番茄對話的時候？又或者是即興創作的時候？  
反正⋯楊博堯就是唱了。  
先是被發現在和番茄對話，還被根本不存在的番茄妖精給嚇倒，現在又多了，不知道對方有沒有聽到自己的即興創作。  
楊博堯尷尬地紅著臉，陳韋丞看了學長，又看了手上的小番茄。  
「哈哈哈！一模一樣！」陳韋丞大笑，他閉起一隻眼，先是將小番茄當作楊博堯的頭，再移開和楊博堯的臉比較。陳韋丞看不出差別。  
被笑的人有些惱羞成怒，他現在只想離開這裡。  
注意到學長的表情不對勁，小學弟收起笑容試圖安撫。  
「我的意思是⋯學長和小番茄一樣可愛。」這傢伙真不會說話，楊博堯對他翻了個白眼。  
「誰管你，我要走了。」他留給小學弟離開的背影，和幾顆小番茄。  
陳韋丞拿起一顆放進嘴裡，咬下時酸甜的汁液包覆著他的口腔，不是特別酸，反而是甜味比較多。  
學長家的小番茄是甜的啊。陳韋丞想。

隔天，楊博堯還是繼續著他的番茄養成計畫。不過今天他放學後有事，只好早上就來。  
他一到達，看見昨天還是苗的番茄樹，今天居然長出花了！  
然而他第一時間並不是趕緊記錄下來，而是迫不及待想告訴陳韋丞。楊博堯跑到二樓，二年級的走廊上，他一眼就找到了昨天的小學弟。  
「開花了！」他握住陳韋丞的手，神情激動地說道。  
陳韋丞歪著頭，像極了隻大狗狗，他看著楊博堯的眼睛，閃亮閃亮的裡頭似乎塞滿了星辰。他又看了下學長的手，學長的皮膚可真白，手指白淨修長，不愧是用來拉琴的手，小了自己一號吧，真可愛。  
「你有在聽嗎？我說番茄樹開花了。」是在說番茄樹啊，還好。見陳韋丞回過神，楊博堯拉著他的手到南側番茄園，一路上也沒鬆手，這大概是陳韋丞最幸福的兩分鐘。

「看吧！」達到目的地，楊博堯也意識到自己似乎牽太久了，擔心陳韋丞會不自在，他還是鬆開了。兩人都莫名有些失落。  
陳韋丞看著昨天的苗，今天還真蹦出一朵黃花，他是第一次看過番茄樹的花，楊博堯也是。  
「就這樣，你可以回去了，我要準備拉琴給番茄聽。」楊博堯拿出琴卻被陳韋丞阻止。  
「那個，我的琴在教室⋯⋯」陳韋丞說。  
「你也會小提琴？」楊博堯感興趣的問，學弟害羞地點點頭。  
「所以？」  
「我想⋯說不定可以一起演奏⋯⋯」陳韋丞支支吾吾地說。  
見楊博堯沒回答，他繼續補充。  
「如果是雙小提琴的話⋯就會是雙倍生長吧！」楊博堯聽著這沒根據的回答笑了出來，學弟可真有趣。  
「好啊，那就中午吧。」得到允許的陳韋丞開心到了極點。  
此時某兩處，又各冒出了一朵花。

那天中午，他們一起拉琴了，選了薩拉薩泰的納瓦拉舞曲，觀眾是番茄。明明是第一次拉雙人，卻像是相處很久而有的契合。不過這也是兩人最後一次親近。  
說起之後，楊博堯準備考試，陳韋丞認真讀書。  
某次模擬考完，楊博堯在走廊旁的欄杆上趴著，往樓下一看，陳韋丞正和朋友們在小廣場聊天。  
其實從很久之前，楊博堯就覺得他們不是一類人。陳韋丞是橘子，他的朋友們也都是水果，而自己就像是番茄，是既不被蔬菜和水果認同的異類。  
或許這形容有點誇張。他知道陳韋丞是個當醫生的料，即使他不想。楊博堯呢，他的一生只有練習和拉琴。  
直到鐘聲響起前，楊博堯都趴在那看著陳韋丞。鐘聲響起後，他才拖起身子回教室，樓下小學弟這才敢抬頭往剛剛楊博堯在的位置看去。  
「學長也看太久了⋯⋯」陳韋丞嘟囔著，他不甘心剛才沒能直視楊博堯的視線，看看是誰會先害羞。  
肯定是學長，害羞的學長最可愛了。

回到今天早上，楊博堯和陳韋丞沒打到的招呼，或許沒機會再打一次，因為明天就是三年級的最後一天，也就意味著楊博堯要畢業了。  
陳韋丞去了南側的番茄園，番茄早就結果，可他和楊博堯呢？陳韋丞甚至不知道他的學長究竟開花沒，喔，或許連顆苗都沒有吧。  
他伸出手想去摘，卻被熟悉的聲音給制止。  
「它好不容易才長出來，你就要把它給摘了？」是楊博堯，陳韋丞的學長。  
陳韋丞將手收回，像是做壞事被抓到的小孩，臉上滿是委屈。  
「那麼想吃？」楊博堯問，陳韋丞嗯了一聲做回答。  
楊博堯拿出一盒小番茄坐在小學弟旁邊，打開蓋子遞給他。吃，楊博堯的表情是這麼說的。  
陳韋丞嚐了一顆，和第一次的味道有些不同，這次的有些酸，和當他面對楊博堯要離開這件事，心裡湧上來的那股酸一樣。

「學長要去哪所學校？」陳韋丞問。  
「音樂學院吧，我想成為小提琴獨奏家。」楊博堯說出實話，但他沒敢直視陳韋丞，只是低頭玩弄著盒裡的小番茄。他不知道陳韋丞會有什麼反應，或許他早就料到了？  
「那你等我，我明年就去找你。」楊博堯驚訝地抬起頭，陳韋丞的表情很認真。  
「可是⋯你不是要當醫生？」陳韋丞聽見“醫生”這歌詞便苦笑了起來。  
「這個嘛，是原本的計畫，但你要去音樂學院，所以我剛剛改了。」瘋子，陳韋丞就是個瘋子。楊博堯才不想糟蹋小學弟光明的未來。  
「作為學長、作為朋友、作為一起拉琴的夥伴，我建議你再好好想想。」他算什麼，不過是一顆膽小、不敢面對情感問題的番茄。

「那麼作為戀人呢？」像是說好的一樣，空氣在陳韋丞問出口時一同安靜了下來。

夏天啊，臉紅都可以找藉口。  
當楊博堯被陳韋丞笑臉又紅得像番茄，他就找了個天氣太熱的爛藉口。  
陳韋丞的問題楊博堯沒有回答，但他的慌張已經說明一切。楊博堯和陳韋丞是互相喜歡。

「可你是橘子，我是番茄。」楊博堯牽著陳韋丞的手，感覺有些不真實。  
陳韋丞雖然不懂自己為什麼是橘子，卻聽出了楊博堯話中的意思。  
「你忘了？我不是第一次見面就說了嗎？」  
「番茄是水果啊。」  
就算不是，就算你是蔬菜，我也喜歡你。

路上，陳韋丞為了祝明天楊博堯畢業，說是要唱一首歌給學長聽。

番茄的T是TOMATO的T 喔

陳韋丞清嗓子，他唱了。  
楊博堯決定一個月都不要和陳韋丞說話。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫到後面開始精神混亂 救命www  
> 不知道自己在寫什麼但開心就好_(:3 」∠)_  
> 待了兩天的寫文地獄 我要休息（開玩笑）


End file.
